Angel of Darkness
by Deas
Summary: Galactik football Microice has come back from his time with the pirates more vunerable and damaged then any one thought, can the team take care of him and can d'jok protect him from whats to come?
1. Broken

**Angel of Darkness**

_(don't know what age they are but I'm saying they are 16, for story purposes)_

_Set near the end of Micro-ice's time at the pirates and the events after wards my way._

_Warnings: slash (in later chaps), abuse, violence, rape._

"_Cheese" speech_

'_Cheese' thought_

_ change scene_

_(d'jok jock red haired dude, rocket dred-locked, tanned dude, tiawhite haired girl, maegirl with hair in a black pony tail always in pink, Micro-Ice shortest dude on team with blue spiky hair with no facial hair. Thran dark hair plastered to his head with facial hair, ahito keeper spiky dark hair with facial hair)_

Micro-ice was balancing drinks on the tray as he tried to wait all the rowdy pirates watching the game, he was secretly rooting for his team but tried to block that out as he walked over to a particularly nasty pirate.

"Your drink sir" Micro-ice said. The man ignored him, "sir" he said timidly, the pirate looked at him furiously, "I'm trying to watch Kid" the pirate said gruffly.

"b-but sir..." micro-ice stammered "I said get lost" he yelled and struck micro-ice across the face, micro-ice gasped in pain falling to the floor, the drinks clattering to the floor and spilling, "look what you did!" another said drenched and kicked him in the ribs, micro-ice curled into a protective ball, tears coming to his eyes, this was not the first time this had happened, usually it was worse.

The manager saw this, took pity, and drugs him up "get up you worth less kid and get to the kitchen", he threw him into the kitchen. Micro-ice walked over to the sink and started to wash dishes, he clenched his eye shut, tears leaking out of his eyes. He glanced towards the screen in time to see d'jok look sadly at the clone. 'I wish d'jok was here, he was always stronger than me, I'm weak, he was always the one to save me from bullies, trouble and anything else I got my self into, protecting me, I wish he was here now'

A pirate came into the kitchen drunk and tried to put his arm round his waist "heeey kid, yor prudy, w'at you say to goin' with me" he slurred "uh….i've got work to do" he said nervously and tried to push the mans arm of "hey now beautiful I jus' wanna have sum fun" he said tightening the arm "sorry I really need to get back to work"

He said with slight urgency in his voice, "Come ere" he pulled in a closet near by, micro ice tried to call out for help but no one heard him or if they did they were ignoring it.

As the man began stripping him he began to sob

_Be gentle its my first story, if you have to critizise I would like constructive critizisem please, next chap will have d'joks view in it and micro- ice leaving, for story purposes he will remermber all the beatings and rape but not where he was or why he left he will think it all a nightmare._

_Please review guys, I love you all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel of Darkness**

_I would like to thank my reviewers for taking to time to give me a comment, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them so just put them down in a review. I would especially like to thank Magenta for her help in improving, so thank you: ) now, on with the story, this is a slash fanfic, nothing to graphic though, just the implications, mainly just fluff, so please vote for who you think in the snow kids guys he should be paired up with, I'm leaning towards d'jok at the moment, just put vote 'name' into a review and I will take it into account and try to reply back )_

_Warnings: slash (in later chaps), abuse, violence, rape, bad language._

"Cheese_" speech_

'Cheese_' thought_

"_Cheese" imagined speech_

_------------ change scene_

…………_... time change_

_(d'jok jock red haired dude, rocket dred-locked, tanned dude, tiawhite haired girl, maegirl with hair in a black pony tail always in pink, Micro-Ice shortest dude on team with blue spiky hair with no facial hair. Thran dark hair plastered to his head with facial hair, ahito keeper spiky dark hair with facial hair)_

_Also these characters do not belong to me, they belong to who ever created them, I'm just borrowing them, so you are looking in wrong place if you want an autograph : )_

_This chap will have song lyrics in it, these will also be in italics_

D'jok was kicking the ball down the field he leapt into the air and scored but as he hit the ground he heard someone that sounded like micro-ice crying, he spun around looking for him, as his team mates swarmed around him to congratulate him.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
the part of you that's driftin over me_

"What is the matter D'jok?" tia questioned, "I thought I heard….it doesn't matter, come on lets go" he ran to his place, tia sighed "oh D'jok, I miss him too"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night D'jok lay in his bed with Micro-Ice on his mind again he looked over at Micro-Ice's unused bed and as he was drifting off to sleep he could see Micro-Ice in the other bed smiling as he curled up in a ball asleep

_Cause when I look you're never there  
but when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

but as he opened his eyes snapped open again, that warm smiling face was quickly replace by cold emptiness as the memory slowly faded away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the man, who had named himself 'the dark harbinger', had finished with him, micro-ice sobbed while redressing and he sat in the closet until he had calmed down.

He checked his appearance, than left feeling broken and used, as his tired eyes were closing that night he saw D'jok sitting on his bed with that strong, self-assured smile

"_your not still awake are you, go to sleep, maybe it will help you grow taller" _

he grinned at this and started laughing. As Micro-Ice's eyes shot open again his Ghosts shattered before his eyes, laughter fading in the wind, but still fresh on his mind and in his heart.

_Cause you're everywhere to me  
and when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

………………………………………………………………………………………

As he was clearing away he saw the TV and D'jok was on it

"Now that I have my good luck charm back, hopefully luck and every thing else will return to us" he winked

But micro-ice saw hope, sorrow and apology in his eyes. He felt a new power enter him one of power and strength, he suddenly realised that he was not going to be helpless any longer. He had to help himself for once because here he had no one to save him this time, with a new sense of pride and strength he decided it was now time to face his mistake and return to where he belonged, with D'jok and his friends.

_recognized the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

D'jok was yet again for the sixth time today thinking of Micro-Ice, his thoughts had led him several times to cause an array of mishaps, like at lunch, he ended up eating Ahito's Lunch instead of his own, which he failed to notice was made up of sushi, after that he spent many pleasant hours in bath room with the toilet basin.

D'jok grimaced at the colourful thing he had seen that night.

'I hope he's okay' D'jok said, his thoughts straying again

'I just can't believe he's gone, after everything we've done to get this far, but I believe that the Micro-Ice know will be back in no time after all I bet he's driving them insane right this second' D'jok grinned

'Just come home soon Chibi(1)' D'jok thought getting sombre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Where is he' D'jok thought

As he stared into the icy infinite that was the snowy world of Akillian out of the opening hatch of The Aarch academy.

'snow, so pure and white, if only life was the same, if it was Micro-Ice would be here, Mae(2) would just give it up and Tia and Rocket would just go out'

D'jok let out a faint smile at his last comment, then grim determination came back.

'I'll get you back micro-ice, I promise' "no matter where you are, I'll find you"

"its okay, D'jok, we'll find him, mark my words we will" tia said determination shining through her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

D'jok stormed into his room after a big bust up with rocket about micro-ice,

'Bastard, how dare he talk about micro-ice like that. He doesn't know him at all. At least he has other people who care about him, whom love him, like me'

D'jok's head snapped up as he stopped abruptly

'Wait a minute...LOVE!'

His eyes widened as he ran to his room with Mae calling to him as he ran. He slammed the door a little out of breath

'do I love Micro-Ice?...no…no, just like a brother' he assured himself

'yeah that's it' he thought as he lay down pondering this

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Micro-Ice he wasn't scared of us was he" Sinned taunted

D'jok had never wanted to smash a guy in the face as much as he did now

'Whoa…since when did I become so protective' he pondered as the game got in to swing

he gazed over field and saw Micro-Ice smiling and winking at him looking ready and raring for the match but as he blinked he was gone.

_a nick-name I thought up for Micro-Ice since he is the smallest and shortest, it means small in Japanese. It affectionate term._

_I'm not sure how to spell names ) sorry!_

_Sorry about timing I know Micro-Ice only spends two days their but for story's sake pretend it was longer. _


End file.
